bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bara no Utsukushi
Bara no Utsukushi (lit. Rose Beauty) is the Zanpakuto of Akari Fujiwara. It is a Plant-type and Poison-type and it (or they) are one of the few female Zanpakuto. Personailty and Traits Both of them represent the personalities of Akari. The youngest Bara no Utsukushi, or "Utsu" as Akari nicknames to avoid confusion, is most like Akari. She is curious, mischievous, playful, and childish, but she is caring and sometimes worry in some situations. She somewhat likes yaoi too like her owner. She loves to play around with other Zanpakuto, especially "Bara". She has a crush on Senbonzakura, however this later becomes minor as Utsu gains affectionate feelings for Kazeshini. She mostly roams around the society by flying in the air and sometimes be on the lookout. She represents Akari's playful side. The oldest Bara no Utsukushi, or "Bara" as Akari nicknames too, is mature, quiet, polite and sometimes likes to be alone. She cares for both her owner and her "sister". However, she does have a playful side. She can be defensive sometimes and knows how to defend herself. She does have affectionate feelings for Hyorinmaru and is sometimes annoyed by Utsu's comments about him and Bara. Bara can also form a harmonium from her vines when Akari needed some music to let her feelings out once. She is graceful yet dangerous in battle. She is protective of Akari and refer to her as "Lady Akari". She also represents Akari's serious side. But both together, they are loyal to their master and will protect her at all costs. They can even since her emotions at times and Bara and Utsu can communicate telepathically by using their Tiferets on both of their chests when separated. Appearance Sealed State TBA Shikai Appearance Bara no Utsukushi's shikai appearance is a pink axe with a ingraved rose and a large heart-shaped hole in the middle of the two blades. Spirit Appearance The youngest Bara no Utsukushi, "Utsu", takes the appearance of a young humanoid girl with light pink skin, dark green eyes, shoulder-length green "hair" (basically vines), white flower-shaped sleeves and leggings which covers her hidden hands and feet. She also wears a yellow and green leotard with a rose tifaret between her breasts, giant pink lily-shaped (or sakura-shaped) wings for flying, and a pink lily-shaped hat. The oldest Bara no Utsukushi, "Bara", takes the appearance of a humanoid woman with long blonde hair hidden behind her red rose-shaped mask, which hides her eyes, however she can still see through it. She also wears a red strapless leather suit with red gloves, high heeled black boots that are flower-shaped at the top, and a green petal-shaped cape with a white inside and a crescent-shaped moon-like symbol on each petal inside. She also has yellow vines that wraps around her arms and forms an "X" on her chest. She has a tifaret jewel on her breasts, and her suit has a long arrow-shaped cut exposing her stomach. When both are together, their secondary spirit form is a black dragon with dark red rose petals as wings. Powers and Abilities *'Shikai Special Ability: '''Both "Bara" and "Utsu" have poison within their bodies, which means if they are directly attacked or touched by an enemy, the poison will spread from Bara no Utsukushi's body (or sword) to theirs, and can cause death. *'Shikai: The release command is "Bloom...Bara no Utsukushi!" **'''Charming Root Crasher ''(Miryoku-tekina Rutokurassha)'' **'Severe Root Thrash '(Hidoi ne Surasshu) **'Green Wall '(Midori no kabe) **'Poison Kiss ' **'Lovely Rose '(Suteki Rozu) *'Bankai: '''The release command is "''Powered by it's brave beauty and it's swift strength, Bara no Utsukushi o haretsu!" **'Blasting Floral Strike '(Hana Sutoraikuburasuto) **'Cross Thorn '(Kurosu Toge) **'Final Bloom '(Fainaru Burumu) ':'''When the weapon disenagrates into rose petals, thousands of rose petals appear, which surrounds both the user and the opponent. A large rose blooms underneath both user and opponent, however strong vines will grip the opponent in order for Akari to strike. As Bara no Utsukushi's red and black wings forms from behind Akari's back, Akari slashes the opponent many times, and strikes the victim in the air. **'Poisoned Grace''' **'Rising Rose' **Full Healing Trivia *Despite their name meaning "Rose beauty", "Utsu" has the appearance of a humanoid lily. It may be because that Akari sees the beauty in all flowers. *Bara no Utsukushi's appearance is based off of Rosemon and Lilamon from the Digimon series. Category:Zanpakuto Spirit Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Zanpakutō Category:Zanpakuto Category:Female Category:Plant-Type Category:Poison-Type Category:AnimeQueen97